A review of the prior art reveals that there has long been a need for a sharpening device for circular saw blades. For example, one is referred to the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,534,470; 3,766,806; 2,970,499; 3,583,260; and 3,815,446.
While many of these sharpening devices will most likely perform an adequate job, most are characterized as being very sophisticated and relatively complex machines. Such machines are clearly too expensive to be practical for the typical carpenter or handyman.
Circular saw blades are expensive and for the carpenter who makes his living in construction, it is very practical and prudent to sharpen circular saw blades after becoming dull rather than discarding them and buying new ones. Generally this is done by a hand file because, again, most circular saw blade sharpening devices are too sophisticated and expensive to be practical and feasible. The hand filing of circular saw blades on the other hand is not desirable because such is a laborious and time consuming chore.
Thus, there is a real need for a relatively inexpensive and simple sharpening device for circular saw blades.